Truth Or Dare
by nikkikitten55
Summary: Draco and Hermione are head boy and head girl ... it is obvious that they fancy eachother ... so when Ginny asks them to play a harmless game of truth or dare with a couple of friends and they agree to ...


So this is my first ever fanfiction ... I have been trying to write one for a while ... so today I just felt like writing one really badly so I did. :P Its a one-shot. I hope you like it ... and don't forget to review!3 No burns pleaseeeee! :D Ohh and I'm sorry if I made and grammar mistakes ... I'm not perfect. :P :D

Title: Truth Or Dare! :P

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco and Hermione

Rating: I don't know like a K or K+

Summary: Draco and Hermione are head boy and head girl ... it is obvious that they fancy eachother ... so when Ginny asks them to play a harmless game of truth or dare with a couple of friends they agree to ...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter books or movies or any of the characters from the Harry Potter books or movies ... but I wish I did ... 3

Draco was sitting down on the couch in the Head Boy and Head Girl room staring into the fire in the fireplace. Suddenly, Hermione walked in more excited than usuall. "Draco, would you like to play a game of truth or dare with me, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Ron, and Neivelle (A/N:Sorry if I mispelled his name I don't really know how its spelt.) pleaseeeee", Hermione asked. "Umm no, not really", Draco replied. "Please Draco ... we all really want you there", she said. She was giving him her best puppy dog eyes she could do. "Ohh fine then", he said giving in to her puppy dog eyes. When they got there everyone was already sitting in a circle. "Have you started yet", Hermione asked them. "No not yet, but now we can since you two are here", repied Ginny happily. Hermione and Draco joined the circle. "Okay I'll go first", Ginny said excitedly. "Umm okay, Luna, truth or dare", asked Ginny. "Truth", replied Luna. "Okay, is it true that you find Neivelle attractive", she asked knowing that they had some sort of chemistry. "Ohh umm well yes I suppose so", she replied very quickly to get the question over with. She was blushing alot. "Umm Harry truth or dare", Luna asked. "Dare", Harry replied feeling brave. "Okay, umm I dare you to kiss Ginny", Luna said. (A/N: Ginny and Harry haven't dated in my fanfic.) Harry and Ginny were across from eachother. They both leant forward and kissed ... not a very long kiss or a very passionate one ... just a kiss. "Okay Harry its your turn", Draco said waiting for his turn. Hermione could tell that Draco was getting impatient. Hermione felt like giggling at him because he looked funny when he was impatient ... 'funny but cute', Hermione thought but then quickly stopped thinking about him not wanting anyone to notice her staring into space. "Since Draco wants to be picked so bady, truth or dare Draco", Harry said. "Umm dare definetly", Draco said relieved that he had finally been picked. "Okay well I dare you to kiss Hermione for 2 minutes", he said smirking. "Ohh well okay", Draco said quietly. 'Well I've been wanting to do this for a while but I never knew how to ... and now its happenening from a dare', Draco thought. Draco and Hermione stood up and just looked at eachother for a couple of seconds. Then finally he got up the courage and kissed her. When the kiss depened Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him so that there was barely any space left between them. When she did that Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. Their kiss was just so passionate and just felt so ... right. "I think its been longer than 2 minutes", Luna said. "We know", Harry and Ginny said. When they broke apart it wasn't becasue they wanted to ... it was because they needed to breath or else it would of lasted much longer. Hermione and Draco just stood there smiling at eachother for the longest time. Then when Luna whispered something that sounded like "aww soo cute" to Ginnys ear they snaped out of their trance. When Hermione realised that everyone was just standing there looking at them she started blushing wildly... meanwhile Draco just stood there smirking the biggest smirk ever. When they sat down they both secretly touched their lips amazed at how good and right and ... perfect that kiss felt. To break the silence Ginny said smirking, "Shall we get on with the game or just continue watching you two kiss and touch your lips afterwards." Everyone laughed and the game continued.

The End!3


End file.
